


El porqué

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-16
Updated: 2012-12-16
Packaged: 2017-11-21 07:16:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/594961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>En el mundo real lo poco usual no es bien aceptado, pero a veces basta con saber dónde buscar. Así pasó con él; porque si hay una pregunta, también hay una respuesta.</p>
            </blockquote>





	El porqué

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Obsscure](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Obsscure/gifts).



 

Si hubiera un punto por el cuál comenzar, él diría que fue porque nunca fue el más guapo de su escuela ni tampoco el más popular. Corrección, ni siquiera llegó a ser popular. Pero si profundizaba más allá de esa simple oración, existía un desgloce tan colosal como simple; lo único en lo que siempre destacaba era en la categoría de geek o fenómeno de su clase, todo por el simple hecho de no ser más capaz en un área que fuera considerada genial, como el fútbol. Para él sólo una cosa valía la pena de ver a gente golpeándose una a la otra e ir tras un balón... y eso era la concentración. No la que era requerida para anotar y llevarse la copa a la escuela, sino la que él podía conseguir desviar de nuevo a sus apuntes y las miles de conclusiones que anotaba constantemente en su libreta. ¿Por qué? Porque el deporte le parecía tan aburrido, que automáticamente su atención volvía a lo importante: los números, los datos, dinámicas y programaciones posibles sobre un hecho.

Le gustaba tanto ser capaz de predecir o dar con una respuesta, que siempre era rechazado por las chicas; pues a ninguna le gustaba que le cantara la verdad de sus palabras en su cara. Tenía demasiada sinceridad y nobleza, fue lo que le dijo Ellen una vez. Que era demasiado inteligente para que nadie lo comprendiera lo suficiente, según Jo. Y sin embargo, sabía que todo era debido a una sola acción: descifrar. Ser capaz de estar metido en un mundo del que no todos tenían conocimiento y que aun así, fuera a él a quien recurrían los cazadores para pedir instrucciones o regatear información.

Fue todo eso lo que le llevó a su ideal. A ser parte de una red en la que los fénomenos son algo interesante, en dónde un geek es alguien genial. A no necesitar levantarse chicas, porque hay cazadoras que desean información y se acuestan con él, ¡pero no le importa que no sea por amor! Pues tampoco cree que pudiera mantener su atención en alguien como para amarlo. Él sólo tiene tiempo de amar a su pórtatil.

— Eh, Ash, ¿por qué en tu paraíso el cielo es verde?

— Porque en mi mundo lo raro es lo mejor que hay, Jo.

Y es tan lo mejor, que morir antes del apocalipsis no le importó. ¡Vamos, honestamente, ¿qué tan pocas habían sido las probabilidades de salvarse de semejante problema?! Él sabía cuántas y por eso mismo le parecía bien y había perdonado a los Winchester.

Claro que lo más importante de todo, es que como siempre, había logrado descifrar lo que quería, que se había ido como había venido al mundo. Como un geek que resuelve fenómenos y es genial por ello.

 


End file.
